


Movement

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: A short PWP follow-up to Shigusa.(Written July 2010.)





	

_Another party, and in the midst of coy remarks and flirtatious smiles and sequins glittering on curvaceous dresses, it's the glint of Tsuyoshi's earring that catches his eye, a tiny sliver of silver against his skin. It's nothing at all, but Shingo reaches out to brush it with his thumb. "I like this." Tsuyoshi turns his head in surprise, and fingers the earring with a pleased smile.  
  
This time, it's Shingo who asks if they can leave._  
  
Their clothes are somewhere between the front door and the bedroom and the covers are crumpled at their feet; only the sheets and the darkness and the two of them remain. Tsuyoshi is sprawled beneath him like a masterpiece, skin clinging to skin and mouth hot under his own, willing beyond all of his fragmented fantasies and dreams, and it must be a temporary leave of sanity but Shingo is okay with being insane at the moment.  
  
He runs his hands along Tsuyoshi's arms, his back, his buttocks, wrapping his legs around him, trying to explore every inch of his skin in every way possible. Tsuyoshi responds in kind, inquisitive and desperate, pushing against him. Their erections grind together in quickly growing arousal, and Shingo breaks away from the kiss just long enough to breathe into his bandmate's neck; there might be a name in the movement of his lips, but it's half-uttered and lost in the urgency of their breaths.  
  
 _They hug out in the hallway, a simple good-night, but Tsuyoshi's arms are tight around his chest. "Maybe you should stay," he mumbles, and Shingo kisses him._  
  
He untangles himself and slides down to kneel over his bandmate's cock, wrapping his mouth around it, working his lips, tongue, cheeks. He's being sloppy and wet and noisy but Tsuyoshi is making little gasps, feet slipping on the sheets, erection hardening under Shingo's ministrations. His own cock twitches with every sound, but he braces his hands and moves faster, deeper, letting his bandmate thrust into his mouth in slick ecstasy--  
  
Tsuyoshi comes, toes curling, head arching back. Shingo swallows everything, listening as his bandmate's ragged breaths catch sharply with every thrust. He pulls his mouth away as Tsuyoshi slackens, breaths subsiding; he wants to see the older man's expression, but he can't bring himself to raise his head. He's still hard but he can only kneel there in a wash of sickening guilt, unable to move, waiting for the realization and return to senses that will break everything apart.  
  
 _In the dim light of the apartment, Shingo buries his face in Tsuyoshi's hair. "I want you," he says, simply, and Tsuyoshi holds him tighter._  
  
"Shingo." Tsuyoshi's hand strokes his hair, and he drags his eyes up to find a shy smile stretching across his bandmate's mouth. His best friend pulls him forward, back into his arms.


End file.
